


And So it begins

by fadedlikethelilac



Series: Benevolent [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demon Hunters, Demons, Demonstuck, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/pseuds/fadedlikethelilac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Jane are demon hunting twins, though they generally work alone. Though right now something is up so they are both returning to where their cousin Jake lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah okay, you guys kept giving my kudos so I thought I'd give you Jand and Jane being hunters... it might have turned into something else.

“Also, have you spoken to Jade and Jake recently.” Jane’s voice came over the phone.

John shook his head, despite the fact that his sister couldn’t see him. “No, I’m only a little away from them though I thought I’d give jake a call later and let him know I’d be in the area for a while again.”

“Good. I’m heading over as well, but my flight won’t be in till late tomorrow morning.” “Why? what’s going on? This whole area seems dead. It’s creeping me out a little but it’s not exactly a big deal is it? I mean Jake has to say put so that Jade can go to school, so it make sense that he’s keep the area clear of demons.”

“No. That’s just it. Jake says it wasn’t him.”

“Okay. Now you’ve got to tell me what’s going on. Why are you flying out here.”

He heard Jane sigh on the other end of the phone. “Look I don’t have all the facts, but Jake says there’s several demons in the neighbourhood.”

“What? I just told you the place is dead.”

“Powerful ones John!”

John rolled his eyes. “Yeah and I said the place is dead. Powerful demons tend to leave a mark. A pretty damn obvious one.”

“That’s just what’s got Jake worried. Look where are you staying tonight, I’m sure jake can explain far better than I am.”

“No.” John glanced out the window of his parked car. “I mean, I won’t be seeing him tonight, I’ve made a reservation, and it’s late so I figured I’d call it quits for today out so I’m going to sleep here then drive in in the morning rather than turn up at Jake’s in the middle of the night.”

He heard Jane laugh on the other end of the phone. “Okay okay I get it. You’re going to grab a drink aren’t you?”

“Perhaps, though that is simple coincidence. In that they just happens to be such a establishment next where I’m staying. If I decided to go in, then that’s probably because I decided it’s be more interesting that sitting alone in a motel room alone for a few hours before I sleep. I’m practically nocturnal lately after all.”

“Get a drink John, you don’t need to make excuses. You won’t have an opportunity once we get to Jake’s you know what he’s like about alcohol ever since…”

“Yeah yeah, I get it though. I mean if that happened to me I’d probably be the same.”

“Yeah I tend to avoid it myself, it’s to risky, you want to have a clear head when dealing with demons.”

“Okay, messaged received I’ll be careful.”

“Good, cos I can’t come fish you out of trouble till tomorrow morning, and Jake’s busy.” 

“alright.” John laughed. “See you sis.”

He hung up and slipped his phone into his back pocket. Yeah, okay so maybe he should just go back to the motel and call it a night. But he hadn’t been kidding about the nocturnal thing. He’d taken to sleeping during the day and early evening when demons were least active. He was jittery now. There should be demons active. Demons that he would hunt or simply avoid. But tonight they’re went any demons. None. He hadn’t even spotted an animus demon, and there were always some of those around, you just couldn’t stop the damn things. 

No Jane was right, there were some big fish in the waters at the moment. but for some reason they weren’t ready to show themselves. So his choices were grab his gun and some bottles of holy water and stand with his back to a wall until the demon turned up, or he passed out. He’d been in this game long enough to know that enough self respecting demon wouldn’t turn up until after he’d passed out. So there only other option would be to try and forget about it. On that score, alcohol would help. 

He made his decision and got out of the car. There was no point in trying to be ready for anything. He might at least try to enjoy himself. On drink, one drink would be fine. It would make it easier to sleep. 

Of course one drink turned into two, because hey this place was surprisingly well priced, and it wasn’t like he got this option often. Then she turned up slipping onto the bar stool next to him. She smiled at him. “Hey, what’s a cutie like you doing drinking alone?”

John shrugged. He wasn’t in the mood for complex cover stories. “Why don’t you join me for a drink? Then I wouldn’t be drinking alone.” 

She laughed “alright then.” 

Several drinks later, and way to much meaningless conversation, she some how managed to get hold of his motel key. She studied it closely. Okay that was cute, she might be smart, programming at some university or something but she was still having trouble figuring out what a motel door key was. 

“This is the place just down the road isn’t it?” She asked a cheeky expression on her face.

“Oh…” That’s what she’d been doing. “Yeah…” 

She grinned. “Good. Wanna get out of here?” 


End file.
